<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not ready by Nurari21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859422">Not ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurari21/pseuds/Nurari21'>Nurari21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurari21/pseuds/Nurari21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The GAang ended in the future Ba Sing Se, not knowing how it happened. They receive the help of their unborn relatives Lin Bei Fong and Iroh II. While visiting the city, Zuko got lost and come across his uncle tea shop... Without his uncle.</p><p>Write after a dream a did. First post. Bad english sorry for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh II &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,</p><p>This text is write after a dream I did so it’s more of a description of my dream then a story. The dream was pretty sweet that’s why I decide to post it. My english is pretty bad and I am sorry for that. This is my first post, please be nice.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months after the end of the war, the Gaang find themselves in the future (LoK) (more precisely in the future Ba Sing Se). Alone and lost, they receive the help of some of their relative in the future (Lin Beifong, Iroh II...) and some friends (Mako ? And... Don’t know).</p><p>As they are taken to visit the city, Zuko finds himself separated from the rest of the group (intentionally or not) and come across what was his uncle Tea Shop, still open but now managed by someone else (the Tea Shop is under the property of the royal family of the Fire Nation, for obvious reason). He understood that his uncle is dead. He knows that they are decades in the future, he’s future self his well past the eighty but knowing his uncle is, will die... He knows it’s inevitable, but being confronted with this fact is too much for him.</p><p>For the few months following his coronation, he was put under so much pressure, he never really have the time to begin healing all his trauma, all his fear and his uncle (as well as the Gaang, but principally his uncle) was the only one to support him, aid him and just... Love him. It’s hard to know that one day, he will die, living him all alone.</p><p>So... He just... Broke.</p><p>All those years of pain, of shame, of fear, of pressure, overwhelmed him all in one, and he flees the place.</p><p>It’s only later that Iroh II (his grandson god) finds him in a recluse part of the City, under the pouring rain. He long since stops crying, the sky crying for him. But his shaking. Of sadness or cold, he doesn’t know. Doesn't care.</p><p>Behind him, Iroh II is coming slowly. He never saw his grandfather so vulnerable and is scared to overwhelm him more. But when he looked at the young man, he does just that. A young man, still almost a teenager (a child, god he’s only seventeen and yet so small) drowning under so much responsibility, pressure, pain, fear, sadness, and so much more... Iroh II feels his heart tightening in his chest as he approaches the young Fire Lord.</p><p>He sat beside him, close enough for the other so sense him but far enough if his presence is not desired.</p><p>Zuko senses him, saw him in the corner of his right eye, saw his grandson, and... Cry anew. So much is going in his head his not even sure why he’s crying now. He just cries because he needs to. It’s becoming childish, but he doesn’t care, and when the other man (his grandson) covers him in an embrace, he let himself sink in his arms.</p><p>Iroh II holds the young man tight (eventually placing him on his lap) because he may know his grandfather's story. He doesn’t know his felling at this time. And realize he understands that Zuko was still way too young to have such a burden on his shoulders when he was still in pain from his past (and now he was just confronted with the death of possibly his only family in his time, great-uncle Iroh has always occupied an essential place in his grand father’s heart, even now decades after his death.).</p><p>So he holds the younger man (the teenager) close to him, letting him cry on his chest because he needs it, not caring of the pouring rain soaking them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>